Secrets Revealed
by PerryThePlatypusFan
Summary: When a new kid comes to town, Doofenshmirtz seems really annoyed. But things get worse when this kid spots him and Perry fighting! How far will this kid go? Phinbella, KarlxMe. Rated K for deaths and violence. Oneshot! Also a comedy! WARNING: RANDOMNESS!


Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, okay?! Now get it in yur head!**

**A/N: It's a screen play. So sue me! (Not literally) Basically, the title and summary said it all about the plot.**

_**Act 1, Scene 1**_

_**Setting: Phineas and Ferb's backyard, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry are sitting under the tree.**_

Phineas: So, Ferb, what do you wanna do today?

_Ferb shrugs._

Phineas: What about Perry? What does he wanna do?

_Perry does a platypus noise._

_ENTER Candace._

Candace: All right, you parasites! Mom went to the store so I'm in charge!

Phineas: I thought that was only if a satell-

Candace: I know. But today she said I'm in charge, no condition or catch!

Phineas: That's fine with us! Right, Ferb?

_Ferb nods._

Candace: Okay. But I'm watching you…

_EXIT Candace._

_ENTER Isabella._

Isabella: Hey, Phineas! What'cha doooin'?

Phineas: We don't know yet. I feel like we've done it all!

Isabella: Why not try to make the world's first Pokemon?

_EXIT Perry._

Phineas: Great idea! Hey, where's Perry?

_Camera cuts to Perry._

_Perry is sneaking off._

_Perry slaps a hat onto his head._

_Perry jumps down a slide hidden behind a bush._

_Camera cuts to Perry's little hideout._

_Perry lands on his tail in the middle of the floor._

Major Monogram: Oh, Agent P! Well, that was different. Normally you just land on your feet. Not your tail.

_Perry just stares._

Major Monogram: Anyways, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has purchased a few suspicious items over the internet. And they are 1,000 packages of paper…

_Picture of said item flashed on the screen along with the number 1,000._

Major Monogram: …300 color printers…

_Yet again, picture of said item appeared on the screen along with the number 300._

Major Monogram: …and one pen.

_Major Monogram holds up a pen._

_ENTER Karl._

_Karl is holding scissors and running._

_Karl trips._

Karl: Oops!

_Karl looks up at the scissors, which are pointing down predictably at his head._

Karl: Note to self: No running with scissors!

_They start heading towards the ground._

_Karl runs off._

Karl: Yipes!

_Major Monogram just stares at the scissors, which are stuck in the ground now._

Major Monogram: Well, now that that's over…You need to find out what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to, and put a stop to it!

_Camera cuts to Phineas and Ferb._

_Phineas and Ferb are building a machine._

Phineas: Ferb, the Pokemon Maker is almost done! Soon, the world's first Pikachu will be walking in our yard!

_ENTER Isabella and the Fireside Girls_

Isabella: Wow! It's really coming along!

Fireside Girls: Yes! Yes, it is!

_ENTER Satoshi Tajiri_

Satoshi: Aren't you a little young to be making Pokemon real?

Phineas: Yes. Yes, I am!

Satoshi: OK, then! I'll be going back to Japan!

_EXIT Satoshi Tajiri_

Phineas: Okay… that was a bit awkward.

Isabella: A bit?

Phineas: Okay, a lot!

Ferb: Phineas!

Phineas: What, Ferb?

Ferb: Watch.

_Ferb hits a button on the machine._

_Machine glows._

_Machine shrinks, gets big again._

Isabella: Whoa! Cool!

_Machine stops._

_Everybody holds their breath._

_Pikachu steps out._

Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu!

All: Oh my gosh! Amazing!

Phineas: Ferb! We did it! We made the world's first Pokemon!

Pikachu: Pikaaaa!

_Camera cuts to Perry_

_Camera shows Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

_Jingle plays_

Male Singers: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeeeeeeed!

_Perry crashes in_

Doofenshmirtz: Perry the platypus! Eh…It's not what you think. I'm not writing a restraining order against everyone I don't like. I'm actually writing my autobiography!

_Perry is still suspicious_

Doofenshmirtz: No, really! See?

_Doofenshmirtz holds up a page from a stack of papers_

_Doofenshmirtz reads from the paper_

Doofenshmirtz: "I never had a clue that my parents didn't like me. That is, until that dog Only Son came along. I spent day after day, night after night out in the freezing cold dressed as a lawn gnome! Soon, I grew more aware of the fact I had been replaced. When everybody was asleep, I decided that I'd had enough. I ran away."

_Doofenshmirtz sets paper down_

Doofenshmirtz: There! You see? Just my life story.

_Perry is starting to feel sorry for Doofenshmirtz._

Doofenshmirtz: I have a good title for it, too! "It's Been A Long, Hard Life"!

_Perry glances at the rest of the papers._

Doofenshmirtz: I'll send you a free author's copy when I'm done printing it!

_Perry holds up a red marker pen._

Doofenshmirtz: Oh, you wanna be the editor? So you can spell check and whatnot? Ok, then!

Perry: (Perry's Thoughts) _Well, yeah. And I could sit on your head and watch what you write and give instant spell checking!_

Doofenshmirtz: Well, ok, I guess…

Perry: _Just let me make a few calls!_

_Perry walks off into the hallway._

_Perry calls Major Monogram._

Major Monogram: Hello? Oh, Agent P!

Perry: _It's just his life story. Nothing to worry about. Except him boring the readers to death. I'm the spell check guy now!_

Major Monogram: Okayyyyy…But I still think he's up to something.

Doofenshmirtz: (off-screen) Perry the platypus, do you think I should skip my high school days and go right to when I first met you?!

Perry: _Hang on a sec… (to Doofenshmirtz) It IS your autobiography! Put the high school days in there! And THEN do when you first met me! (to Major Monogram) Still think he's up to something?_

Major Monogram: Not really…Just keep an eye on him. Preferably two.

Perry: _That reminds me of what Phineas and Ferb's mom and dad said once!_

Major Monogram: Okay…awkward!

Perry: _I think I'd better go now. I don't trust Doofenshmirtz to be alone with that much PAPER! He could get a paper cut._

Karl: (off-screen) OW! Paper cut! Ow! Ow! I'm bleeding out!

Perry: _I don't trust __**him**__ alone with paper, either._

_Major Monogram just stares._

Major Monogram: I'd better make sure that he didn't get it too deep. I don't want it to get infected.

_Major Monogram hangs up._

Perry: _He'll __**never**__ learn, will he?_

_Perry goes back to Doofenshmirtz._

Doofenshmirtz: **So**, Perry the platypus, I just finished the high school days. Should I do when I met the most beautiful red-haired girl in college?

_Perry gives Doofenshmirtz a look._

Doofenshmirtz: Yes! I made it to college! Sheesh. I'm not _dumb_ you know!

Perry: …

Doofenshmirtz: You wanna hear about it?

Perry: _You betcha!_

Doofenshmirtz: Okay, then. It all started on the first day of college…

(Flashback)

Doofenshmirtz, voiceover: I was just looking for mydorm room when I bumped into this red-haired girl.

_18 year old Doofenshmirtz bumps into 19 year old Linda_

Young Linda: Oh!

Young Doofenshmirtz: Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't see you…

Doofenshmirtz, voiceover: The minute I saw her, a bell dinged in my head.

Young Doofenshmirtz: Whoa…

Young Linda: What?

Young Doofenshmirtz: Uh…

Doofenshmirtz, voiceover: I had to think of something to say. The only thing I could think of was…

Young Doofenshmirtz: Uhhhhhhhhh…

Young Linda: Okay, what is it?

Young Doofenshmirtz: Wh-?

Doofenshmirtz, voiceover: Then, I thought of a _real_ sentence.

Young Doofenshmirtz: Your hair looks nice.

Young Linda: Oh, thanks! I'd better go to my dorm now.

_Young Linda starts walking off_

Doofenshmirtz, voiceover: As she left, I continued the search for _my _dorm room. But as much as I tried, I couldn't get her out of my head. There was no way I could forget her. Those eyes, that hair and…that voice. Oh, that voice. It was so soft, I couldn't forget it.

_Young Doofenshmirtz sighs as he walks down the hallway_

Doofenshmirtz, voiceover: I felt that I would never see her again when one day at lunch…

_Young Linda walks up to Young Doofenshmirtz sitting alone at a table._

Young Linda: Is it okay if I sit with you? Everywhere else is full.

Doofenshmirtz, voiceover: I always sat alone during lunch. As a matter of fact, nobody had even dared to sit near me, let alone look at me. Until she came. I stuttered, trying to find a way to say yes in a "will-you-be-my-girlfriend" way.

Young Doofenshmirtz: Uh….s-sure!

_Young Linda sits next to Young Doofenshmirtz_

Doofenshmirtz, voiceover: I decided to make my move.

_Young Doofenshmirtz purposely reached for the salt when Young Linda does._

_Their hands touch._

Doofenshmirtz, voiceover: And she didn't even pull away. I knew that she kinda enjoyed it right away. Then, I said the thing that I had only said once before.

Young Doofenshmirtz: Um…Linda…

Doofenshmirtz, voiceover: I had seen her name on the yearbook under a picture of her.

Young Doofenshmirtz: Will you go out with me?

Young Linda: You mean, like a date?

Young Doofenshmirtz: Uh…no! I mean yes! I mean--

Young Linda: Haha. Yes, Doofenshmirtz. I will.

Young Doofenshmirtz: She knows my name! Eee!

Young Linda: It's on your lunchbox, silly!

Doofenshmirtz, voiceover: I always ended up embarrassing myself whenever she was around. But two years later, she met this British kid and started going out with _him_! She broke it to me like so…

_Young Linda and Young Doofenshmirtz are in the park_

Young Linda: Doofenshmirtz…I'm breaking up with you. Bye!

_Young Linda walks off_

_Young Doofenshmirtz starts sobbing and drops down to his knees_

Young Doofenshmirtz: Linda, wait! (sobs) No! (sobs)

Doofenshmirtz, voiceover: She broke my heart. I swore I'd never love again. But then I met my ex-wife and well, you know what happened.

(Flashback End)

Doofenshmirtz: There! You see? That's the story of my most painful relationship ever. I can't even think about it without getting those heartaches of sadness.

Perry: _Oh, Doofenshmirtz. I'm so sorry._

Doofenshmirtz: Perry the platypus, it's okay. There's no way to change it. It happened. That's just the way things are.

_Doorbell rings_

Doofenshmirtz: Perry the platypus, would you mind spell checking my high school days while I get the door?

Perry: _No._

_Perry goes to spell check._

_Doofenshmirtz gets the door._

Boy: Hello!

Doofenshmirtz: Uh…hello!

Boy: I'm Bailey!

Doofenshmirtz: Bailey? Isn't that a girl's name?

_Bailey glares_

Bailey: It can be a boy's name too!

Doofenshmirtz: Oh. I'm Doofenshmirtz!

_Bailey snickers_

Doofenshmirtz: Think my name's funny, eh?

Bailey: N-no. (stifles laugh)

Doofenshmirtz: Okay, then. Bye!

_Doofenshmirtz closes the door very badly_

_The door is half open, but Doofenshmirtz fails to notice_

Doofenshmirtz: So, Perry the platypus, are you done spell checking y--AAH!

_Perry tackles Doofenshmirtz_

Doofenshmirtz: What was that for?!

Perry: _I know what you're plotting. While everyone's busy reading your book, you'll take over the tri-state area!_

Doofenshmirtz: (sounding stilted) No. What makes you say that?

Perry: _Your voice is stilted._

Doofenshmirtz: (still stilted) No it isn't.

Perry: _(imitates Doofenshmirtz's stilted voice BADLY) Yes it is!_

Doofenshmirtz: (no longer stilted) All right, Perry the platypus, you asked for it! You're through! T-H-R-O-U-G-H! Through!

_Doofenshmirtz grabs a pen_

Perry: _(not stilted) A pen?! What the--?!_

Doofenshmirtz: All writers say that "the pen is mightier than the sword"!

Perry: _Oh, right. (to self) I won't tell him that it's just a metaphor._

Doofenshmirtz: What?! (throws pen away) (grabs fork)

Perry: "_Stick me with a fork!" is just a metaphor, too!_

Doofenshmirtz: Aw, man! (grabs a loaf of bread) Bread fight?

Perry: _Weirdo! That's not possible. The bread would go floppy!_

_Perry's phone rings_

Perry: _Hang on a sec… (walks off) Hello?_

Major Monogram: Um…Agent P? Why is Doofenshmirtz holding a loaf of bread?

Perry: _He wanted to have a bread fight._

Major Monogram: Why?

Perry: _Er… (imitates Doofenshmirtz BADLY) He's gonna take over the TRI-STATE AREA! (stops imitating) He's gonna do it while everyone's reading his book! First he tried to fight with a pen, but the I told him it was just a metaphor and--_

Major Monogram: Karl is whining about the paper cut. (imitates Karl. BADLY at that.) Oh, it hurts! It HURTS! Owww! (stops imitating) Ugh! Talk about annoying!

Perry: _Isn't that __**your**__ problem? Not mine?_

Major Monogram: I know. I just wanted someone to complain to.

Karl: (offscreen) I could hear you! (footsteps fade off) (crash) OWWWWWWWWWW!!

Perry: !!

Major Monogram: Uh-oh!

Perry: _Better go check on him!_

Major Monogram: Yeah, I'd better! Bye, Agent P!

_Major Monogram hangs up, yet again_

Perry: _Doofenshmirtz, let's just get on with it!_

Doofenshmirtz: All right, Perry the platypus! You're done for!

_Doofenshmirtz grabs a hockey stick_

_Perry grabs another hockey stick_

**(A/N: Hmm…wonder how those got there… coughHarry Pottercough)**

_Doofenshmirtz attempts to whack Perry with his hockey stick_

_Perry blocks with his hockey stick_

_Perry attempts to whack Doofenshmirtz with his hockey stick_

_Doofenshmirtz blocks with his hockey stick_

_This sequence of attacking and blocking goes on for a while until…_

_Doofenshmirtz corners Perry and Perry is blocking Doofenshmirtz's attacks so fast that it goes flying off like a plane_

Perry: _Well, there goes my weapon._

Doofenshmirtz: So, Perry the platypus, you think you can defeat me now? Well, you'd be wrong!

_Doofenshmirtz is about to whack Perry with his hockey stick_

_Perry ducks and covers his head with his arms_

_They are unaware that Bailey watch watching that whole time_

_They are STILL unaware_

Bailey: (whispers so they can't hear him) Whoa, cool. I gotta tell everyone.

_Doofenshmirtz attempts to whack Perry, but the latter makes the most helpless face Doofenshmirtz had ever seen, so he doesn't whack Perry_

_Bailey snickers_

Doofenshmirtz: What? (looks around) How the--?!

_Camera cuts to Phineas and Ferb_

Phineas: Okay…the Satoshi Tajiri thing aside, we've had an absolutely perfect day. But we STILL haven't had the musical montage thing!

Ferb: Then let's do it!

_Upbeat music starts playing_

_**Music: Bop To The Top from High School Musical**_

_Phineas and Isabella appear on a stage that came from nowhere_

Phineas: Mucho gusto.

Isabella: Ay que fabulosa! Rrrrr! Ay ay ay!

Phineas: Arriba!

Isabella: Quieres bailar?

Phineas: Mirame.

_They start dancing_

Isabella: I believe in dreaming and shooting for the stars.

Phineas: Baby, to be number one, you've got to raise the bar!

Isabella: Kicking and a-scratching, grinding out my best.

Phineas: Anything it takes to climb

Both: The ladder of success! Work our tails off everyday! You gotta _bump_ the competition, blow them all away!

Phineas: Caliente!

Isabella: Suave!

Both: Yeah, we're gonna bop, bop, bop! Bop to the top! Slip and slide and ride that rhythm! Jump and hop! Hop 'till we drop!

Isabella: And start again!

Both: Zip! Zap! Zop! Flop like a mop! Scoot around the corner! Move it to the groove till the music stops! Do the bop, bop, bop to the top! Don't ever stop!

_Candace peeks around the corner_

Phineas and Isabella: Bop to the top!

Isabella: Gimme, gimme. Shimmy, shimmy.

Candace: Ohhhh, they are so _busted!_

Phineas and Isabella: Shake some booty and turn around! Flash a smile in their direction!

Isabella: Show some muscle.

Phineas: Do the hustle!

_Instrumental_

_Karl is walking down the sidewalk_

Karl: Hey, is that…musical montage music?

_Karl looks at Phineas and Isabella dancing_

_Back to singing_

Phineas and Isabella: Yeah, we're gonna bop, bop, bop! Bop to the top!

Phineas: Wipe away your inhibitions!

Both: Stomp, stomp, stomp! Do the romp! And strut your stuff! Bop, bop, bop, straight to the top!

Isabella: Going for the glory!

Both: We'll keep stepping up and we just won't

Phineas: Stop.

Isabella: Stop.

Both: 'Till we reach the top! Bop to the top!

_Music ends_

_Karl applauds_

Karl: Yay! That was awesome.

Phineas: (is weirded out) Where did you come from?

Karl: Oh, er…I just heard some musical montage music and went over to take a look. To put it short: I was curious.

Isabella: Curiosity killed the cat!

Karl: Eh… (glances from side to side) Another musical number?

Phineas: How about The Start Of Something New?

Isabella: Just the chorus.

_Music starts_

_**Music: The Start Of Something New from High School Musical**_

Both: I know that something has changed, never felt this way. I know it's for real! This could be the start of something new! It feels so right to be here with you! Oh! And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new!

Phineas: I didn't know it could happen 'till it happened to me.

Isabella: I didn't know it before but now it's easy to see,

Both: Oh! It's the start of something new! It feels so right to be here with you! Oh! And now looking your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new!

Isabella: The start of something new.

Both: The start of something…new.

_Music ends_

Karl: Encore! Encore! Yay! Bravo!

Phineas: Want another one?

Karl: Sure!

Phineas: Hey, guys! Get over here!

_ENTER Brandie (me), Jeremy and Jeremy's cousin Felix_

**(A/N: Ha! I knew I'd find a way to weasel into the story!)**

Phineas: Before we start, I wanna say something. I wanna be a pilot/singer/astronaut!

_Music plays_

_**Music: Stick To The Status Quo**_

Jeremy: You can bet there's nothing but net when I am in a zone and on a roll. But I got a confession. My own secret obsession and it's making me lose control.

All: Everybody gather 'round.

Jeremy: If Phineas can tell his secret, I can tell mine. I bake.

Karl: What?

Jeremy: I love to bake. Muffins, cakes…

All: Not another sound!

Jeremy: Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brule.

All: No, no, no, no! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know. If you wanna be cool follow one simple rule. Don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status quo!

Brandie: Look at me and what do you see? Intelligence beyond compare! But inside I am stirring, something strange is occurring. There's a secret I need to share.

_Karl is infatuated by Brandie_

All: Open up, dig way down deep.

Brandie: Hip-hop is my passion. I love to pop and lock and jam and break.

All: Not another peep!

Brandie: It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework.

All: No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! It's better by far to keep things as they are! Don't mess with the flow, no, no! Stick to the status quo!

Felix: Listen well, I'm ready to tell about I need that I cannot deny! Well, there's no explanation for this awesome sensation. I'm ready to let it fly!

All: Speak your mind and you'll be heard!

Felix: If Phineas wants to be a singer--

Phineas: And astronaut/pilot!

Felix: --then I'm coming clean. I play the cello.

Jeremy: Awesome! What is it? A saw!

Felix: No dude, it's like a giant violin.

All: Not another word!

Jeremy: Do you have to wear a costume?

Felix: Coat and tie!

All: No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! If you wanna be cool follow one simple rule down mess with the flow, no, no! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! It's better by far to keep things as they are! Don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status quo!

_Instrumental_

_Everyone dances around until…_

Isabella: This is not what I want. This is not what I planned. I just gotta say, I do not understand! Something is really!

Phineas: Something's not right!

Isabella: Really wrong!

Both: And we gotta get things back where they belong! We can do it!

Felix: Gotta play!

All: Stick with what you know.

Phineas and Isabella: We can do it!

Brandie: Hip hop hooray!

All: She has gotta go.

Phineas and Isabella: We can do it!

Jeremy: Crème brule!

All: Keep your voice down low! Not another peep. No. Not another word. No. Not another sound.

Isabella: Everybody quiet!

All: No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! It's better by far to keep things as they are! Don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status quo! No, no, no! Stick to the stuff you know! If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule! Don't mess with the flow, no, no. Stick to the status, stick to the status, stick to the status quo!

_Music stops_

Karl: Wow! Awesome! I have a song, too!

Phineas: Well, go ahead.

Karl: Ahem…There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium. And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium. And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium. And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium. Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium. And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium. And gold, protactinium and indium and gallium. (gasp) And iodine and thorium and thulium and thallium. And…I forgot the rest.

Phineas: L…O…L… (bursts into laughter) Ha ha ha! That song is, like, so scientifical! Too scientifical!

Karl: (offense) Heeeey!

Phineas: No offense.

Karl: Normally when someone says "no offense", it adds offense!

Phineas: Hey, is that a paper cut?

Karl: Maybe…

Jeremy: How'd that happen?!

Karl: I also ran with scissors and crashed into the wall or something…

Brandie: (gets exited) Ooh! Tell us! Tell us!

Karl: Okay. It all started this morning, when I was at work…

(Flashback)

Karl, voiceover: I was bugging my little sister--

Phineas, voiceover: You have a little sister?

Karl, voiceover: Yeah. Joking about that I was gonna give her a haircut. It was "Bring Your Relative To Work" day. She ran off, to play along, and I ran after her, to play along. Then I slipped…

_Karl in flashback trips_

Karl: Oops!

Karl, voiceover: And, well, the scissors hovered in the air for a moment, pointing down predictably at my head.

_Scissors in flashback start heading for the ground_

Karl: Note to self: No running with scissors!

Karl, voiceover: And I ran off, terrified of what would happen next.

Karl: Yipes!

_Karl in flashback runs off_

_In flashback, scissors strike into the ground_

(Flashback End)

Karl: Now, for the paper cut.

(Flashback)

_Karl is reading a book called __1776_

Karl, voiceover: I was reading a book called 1776--

Brandie, voiceover: That's adult level reading!

Karl, voiceover: I know. As I turned the page…

_Karl's finger slips and…_

Karl: Ow! Paper cut! Ow! Ow! I'm bleeding out!

Karl, voiceover: It really hurt. And it was a gusher.

_Karl gets a Kleenex to stem the bleeding_

Karl: (cries) Ow. Ow. Owww.

Karl, voiceover: Then Major Monogram came over to make sure I was okay.

Brandie, voiceover: (to self) Not gonna ask. Not gonna ask. Not gonna ask.

Karl, voiceover: And that's what happened there. And later…

_Flashback goes to a few minutes later…_

Major Monogram, offscreen: Karl is whining about the paper cut. (imitates Karl. BADLY at that.) Oh, it hurts! It HURTS! Owww! (stops imitating) Ugh! Talk about annoying!

Karl: (offense) Hmph!

Perry, offscreen: _Isn't that your problem? Not mine?_

Major Monogram, offscreen: Well, yeah. I just wanted someone to complain to.

Karl, voiceover: I was really annoyed. Plus, if he was gonna imitate me; he had to do a cosplay! Ugh! So, I decided to go elsewhere.

Karl: I could hear you!

_Karl walks off_

_Karl crashes into a wall_

Karl: OWWWWWWWWWW!!

Perry, offscreen: !!

Major Monogram, offscreen: Uh-oh!

Perry, offscreen: _Better go check on him!_

Major Monogram, offscreen: Yeah, I'd better! Bye, Agent P!

_Major Monogram runs over_

Major Monogram: Karl! Are you okay?

Karl: Yeah. But I think I got a bloody nose. Ow…

Max Russo: (pops up out of nowhere) That's bunk!

Magical Talking Sundae: All underage wizards living in New York be gone!

_Max vanishes_

Karl: WTP?! (What the Pika?!)

Magical Talking Sundae: All bloody noses be gone!

_Everything goes back to normal and the Magical Talking Sundae vanishes_

Karl: What….the…heck?!

Karl, voiceover: That was the oddest thing that happened all day. Until…

_Grub Kelp runs by screaming_

Grub: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THEY WANT MY BRAINS!

_He is quickly followed by Foaly, whom is rubbing his hands together and snickering evilly_

_Karl stares, then faints_

Major Monogram: Karl? Karl? Y-you 'kay?

Karl, voiceover: I have no idea how those two ended up there. I thought they were from Artemis Fowl!

(Flashback End)

**(A/N: Sorry, just had to put something random in there. Enjoy a somewhat random-free story starting now!)**

Karl: So…know any good movies?

_Camera cuts to Perry and Doofenshmirtz_

Doofenshmirtz: How'd you--?! What the--?! HUH?!

Bailey: Easy. You were careless, and I have excellent vision.

_ENTER Brandie_

Brandie: Hey, I heard the shout-stammering from my friend's house. What's going on?

Doofenshmirtz: This kid just saw me and Perry the platypus fighting!

Brandie: That's "Perry and _I_"!

Doofenshmirtz: Whatever.

Bailey: (snickers) Get ready to be on my blog!

Doofenshmirtz: Blonde little new kid say what?!

Bailey: I was taking pictures the whole time! BWAHAHAHAHAAA!

Perry: _Oh-no…This is the worst thing that could happen! EVER!_

Bailey: Goodbye! (gibberish)

_Bailey vanishes in a puff of smoke_

Doofenshmirtz: Oh. My. Gosh.

Brandie: I'm the only person my age other than Karl that you trust to keep the secret. Now that THIS kid has found out, I'm sure that whatever comes next is not good.

_Camera cuts to Bailey's house_

_Bailey appears in a puff of smoke_

Bailey's Mom: Bailey! What have we told you about poofing in?

Bailey: Sorry mom! It's just so fun. Oh, and I need to go online.

Bailey's Mom: Sure! Fine with me!

Bailey: (laughs evilly) Heheheh. This could be my best revealing yet. The "Miley is Hannah" revealing didn't have a big enough reaction. Neither did the "Artemis Fowl is real" revealing! And my first revealing, "Raven is a psychic" was the most ignored one on the web. Only Bianca and her cronies found it interesting. So did Alana. But now…this is the biggest secret EVER!

_Computer beeps_

_Bailey grins evilly_

Bailey: Oh, Perry. Get ready for the worst experience of your life. Heheheheheh.

_Camera cuts to Perry_

Major Monogram: Agent P, how could this happen? After all these years, your secret is out. By the way, did you know that Miley is Hannah?

_Perry glares_

Karl: Let's get BACK to the matter at hand. This kid, Bailey, didn't happen to be blonde, did he?

Perry: _He did._

Karl: And did he have a bit of a sweater vest outfit?

Perry: _Yeah._

Karl: Oh-no! He…how did he end up here? _Here_ of all places?!

Perry: ??

Karl: Oh, you never heard about the sandbox accident.

Perry: _What sandbox accident?_

Major Monogram: When Karl was a kid, this kid Bailey dumped a bunch of sand on his invisible pet Cal. Then Karl got hit with a mud-pie. (shudders) He never wanted to see Bailey again. That's why he moved to here.

Karl: It was always my worst thought that Bailey would find out I lived here and come terrorize me AGAIN! And now…it's all coming true.

Perry: _Oh dear…If he knows that you know me, he'll be able to use it against you._

Karl: I never thought that anybody could use it against me.

Bailey: (offscreen) (stage whisper) Estaria slumbaria!

_Everybody but Bailey and Perry falls asleep_

Karl: (sleep talks) I don't wanna live in a pickle factory.

Doofenshmirtz: (sleep talks) Hang on, Mom. I have to get the macaroni back from the pirates.

Bailey: DRAT! I forgot it doesn't affect animals.

Perry: _Excuse me?_

Bailey: Hi! What'cha doooing?

Perry: _Isabella owns that catchphrase and I don't think she said you could use it!_

Bailey: Who wha?

Perry: _Good thing I know how to reverse it!_

Bailey: You don't!

Perry: _I do. Slumbaria reversia!_

_Everybody wakes up_

Bailey: Aheheh…bye! (runs off)

Perry: _Should I go after him?_

Major Monogram: No. We should wait until his next strike.

_Bailey poofs in behind them_

Karl: (notices) Wh-which is n-n-now!

Bailey: Ah, Karl. I see your friends are still animals. Whether imaginary or real.

Karl: And I see you still hate me, Bailey.

Bailey: You know, it's a bit of a coincidence that you came to the tri-state area right before my biggest scheme ever! Don't you think?

Karl: No. You just want to see how long it takes until I start "tattling to mommy"!

Bailey: Actually, I had no idea you lived here. I thought you moved to Antarctica and turned into a penguin.

Karl: Can you just tell us the plan so we can just know why you are doing this?

Perry: _Oy, they're like Candace and Phineas when Candace is threatening to tell mom._

Karl: I heard that!

Bailey: Well, my plan is to post it all over the internet, causing everyone to pretend that they're Perry and Doofenshmirtz, driving the real ones insane. And _you_ (points at Karl and Major Monogram) will have your hands full breaking up silly gossipers gossiping about Perry feeling sorry for Doofenshmirtz. Also known as…Stockholm syndrome. Annoyed and tired, you'll have no energy to monitor Doofenshmirtz, who will be busy trying to make sure kids don't kill themselves building real working models of his Inator stuff. And with Perry at his side, things will get harder with fan girls around every corner. One thing leads to another, you see? While all of you have your hands full, _I_ will become… (echoes) SUPREME RULER OF THE WORLD!

_Karl and everybody else stares at Bailey_

Karl: Bailey, why? Ever since the accident in the sandbox, you've been terrorizing me. Why go after my friends? Isn't it okay just annoying me?

Major Monogram: Karl, what are you doing?

Karl: Standing up for myself. Something I should've done long ago.

Bailey: (scoffs) Blah, blah, blah. Enough of the emotional!

Karl: You know what, do whatever you want to me. Just leave my friends alone.

Bailey: (in mock sensitivity) Ohhhh….that makes me want to…(normal voice) PUKE!

Doofenshmirtz: This isn't going too good.

Bailey: Karl, you were always gonna be a weenie! And you still are!

Karl: Bailey, protecting yourself and your friends isn't being a weenie! You never had any friends! And now I feel sorry for you. Why should you try to force people to like you? I got my friends by just being myself.

Perry: _Yeah. He helped me out of a tight spot on my first mission!_

Doofenshmirtz: And even though I'm a villain and he's a good guy, he still helped me get my head out of that rabbit hole.

Brandie: And he was my first real friend when I came here. (looks affectionately at Karl)

Bailey: SHUT UP!

Karl: HEY! Don't talk to Brandie like that!

Bailey: I won't anymore. But soon, you may never see your friends again! BWAHAHAHAHAA--(coughs)

Perry: _That doesn't sound good…_

Bailey: Himobulous immobulous!

_Everybody but Perry, Bailey and Karl get frozen solid_

_Bailey slaps himself_

Bailey: D'oh! Doesn't work on animals! I keep forgetting that!

Karl and Perry: _HEY!_

Perry: _Oh, he is going DOWN!_

Karl: Oh, yes he is!

_Perry creams Bailey with a frying pan_

_Bailey turns into a giant piece of bacon for a few seconds, then goes back to normal_

Karl: Good. Keep distracting him. I'll go over his plan and look for a loophole. Nobulous immobulous!

_Everybody that was frozen goes back to normal._

Karl: Wow. Didn't think it would work, but it did!

_Bailey creams Perry with a Nintendo DS_

_Perry all of a sudden starts playing the Mario theme song_

_Perry creams Bailey with the Namco thing_

_Bailey sounds like the Rally X music_

Karl: Hahahaha! That's funny! You both sound like video games!

Doofenshmirtz: Huh?

Karl: They sound like video games.

_ENTER London Tipton_

Doofenshmirtz: Huh?

London: HE SAID "THEY SOUND LIKE VIDEO GAMES"!

Doofenshmirtz: I heard him the first time! I was just confused!

London: He was con-plooped!

_Bailey creams Perry with the sewing machine_

_Perry turns plaid_

Bailey: Hey, everyone! Look! A plaid-ypus!

Karl: (glares) That's not funny.

_Perry goes back to normal_

Perry: _Whew! I didn't have to stay plaid forever!_

Bailey: Awwww, man! I wanted to annoy him…

Karl: Bailey, don't you think it's time we settled our differences. Sure, I always woke you up in history class, but I find it interesting. Even though you didn't I only woke you up once a day.

Bailey: Hmmm…lemme think about it…(pretends to think) NO!

Karl: Uh…

Bailey: Next time you try to stop me, you'll never see your girlfriend again! BWAHAHAHAAA!

Brandie: Girlfriend?

Bailey: Yeah.

_Bailey disappears in a puff of smoke_

Karl: (drops down to his knees) Oh, dear. This is bad. Very bad.

Brandie: Are you feeling okay?

Karl: If weak in the knees and afraid for my friends is what you mean, yeah!

Brandie: Karl, the only way he'll get me is if I'm asleep. Or busy singing.

Karl: Brandie, I'm gonna go outside alone and think things over before we meddle again.

Brandie: Okay. We'll be right here.

_EXIT Karl_

Brandie: Doesn't he have the cutest voice?

Doofenshmirtz: (sniffs)

Perry: _Doofenshmirtz, are you crying?_

Doofenshmirtz: I…I've never ha-had anybody c-care a-a-about me l-l-like that before…

Perry: _Oh, Doofenshmirtz, nobody ever was willing to risk their life for you?_

Doofenshmirtz: No. So-sometimes I felt no-nobody ever c-cared about m-me.

_Perry hugs Doofenshmirtz_

Perry: _I care about you._

_Doofenshmirtz smiles_

Doofenshmirtz: You do? Can we be friends and enemies?

Perry: _That's all I ask._

Studio Audience: (offscreen) Awwwww…

Brandie: Oh, Perry, that was so sweet. I knew that deep down you cared about him!

_Offscreen car tires screech to a stop_

Karl: (offscreen) Ow!

Brandie: Oh-no!

_Everybody rushes to see what happened, except the studio audience, cause that would make a mess!_

_Karl is nowhere to be seen, but in a car…_

Stacy: Candace! What just happened?

Candace: The car for some reason veered off the road. There was this kid there. I tried to stop, but the brakes won't work.

_Out of the car…_

_Karl comes out from under the car, fighting to stay conscious._

Karl: What happened?

Brandie: Oh, Karl! I was afraid that…

_Karl hugs Brandie_

Karl: Brandie, Brandie. It's okay. (stage whisper) Bailey…

_Bailey appears in a flash of light_

Brandie: Oh, no. Hey, what happened to the puff of smoke?

Bailey: Ah, it was too clichéd. So I decided on the flash of light.

Studio Audience: (offscreen) Hahahahahaha!

Candace: (gets out of car) The only explanation is that someone messed with my car!

Stacy: Wasn't me.

Jenny: Wasn't me.

All but Bailey: (looks at Bailey)

Bailey: Why are you looking at me? Oh, you should look at me.

Karl: (gets up) (winces) Bailey, you almost killed me.

Bailey: Yeah. You and your friends are they only thing that keeping me from being (echoes) SUPREME RULER OF THE WORLD!

Karl: But don't you think that killing people to get your way is just awkward?

Bailey: No.

Karl: What if someone you loved got in the way. What would you do?

Bailey: (eyes widen in shock) Er…um…dunno.

Karl: Exactly. Don't you see? You're sort of lost in this world. That's why you want to take over it, so you don't get ignored.

Bailey: I was never ignored!

Brandie: Leave him alone! Listen, I know you're cute, but since Karl's my boyfriend I can look past that! You know how it felt, to be left out. You just want to make everyone else feel that way. That's right, isn't it? You don't know what it's like to worry about friends. All you cared about was yourself!

Bailey: Could you please back up? I have personal space issues.

Brandie: There you go again! Caring only about yourself.

Bailey: What?

Brandie: All right, if negotiating won't work, we'll have to fight over it. Wizard duel. Tomorrow. Noon.

Bailey: Sure. (vanishes in flash of light)

Karl: (almost blacks out) (weakly) Brandie…

Brandie: Karl?

Karl: (weakly) I…love you.

Brandie: I love you too.

Karl: (blacks out)

Brandie: Karl! Karl! No! Karl!

Candace: (gasps) Somebody call 911! Stacy!

Stacy: Okay! (makes the call)

(commercial break)

Director: And…CUT!

Studio Audience: (cheers)

Director: Give it up for Ashley Tisdale…(points at Candace) Thomas Sangster…(points at Ferb) Vincent Martella… (points at Phineas) Alyson Stoner… (points at Isabella) Dan Povenmire… (points at Doofenshmirtz) Jeff Marsh… (points at Major Monogram) Emily Osment… (points at Brandie) and Cole Sprouse! (points at Bailey) That's our cast! See you next episode!

_Studio audience leaves_

Karl: Hey! You forgot Agent P and I!

Director: Oh, right! And Dee Bradley Baker as Perry! And Tyler Alexander Mann as Karl! See you next episode.

Ashley/Candace: So, guys, wanna hit the Pizza Hut?

**(A/N: When you see the actors' names, it's a commercial break or after filming. Filming is what you just saw…er, read…er…whatever.)**

Tyler: With what? A rubber chicken?

Agent C: (clucks, offended)

Tyler: Sorry.

Cole: Wow, Emily, you were so emotional I felt it was real.

Emily: Thanks, Cole.

Cole: So, cheese pizza?

Emily: With no sauce.

Cole: Half sauced.

Emily: Done.

Dan: You know, Jeff, I think this might be our biggest hit ever.

Jeff: So do I, Dan. So do I.

_The next day…_

Director: And…ACTION!!

_Camera starts filming_

_Show music plays_

Karl: Welcome to the Tipton!

Candace: Where everything is sweet!

Doofenshmirtz: Try joining us for dinner. May we offer you a seat?

Brandie: Next time stay at the Tipton. The Tipton puts you on top. When you stay at the Tipton, the good times, they never stop. Because you're the star when you travel far! The food is always gourmet! The Tipton is your place to stay.

Phineas and Ferb: We're living large at the Tipton. The Tipton is our place to play. Room service, movies, and ice cream.

Candace: In Paris, New York or Bombay!

All: Hang your hat on our welcome mat! We want you to have it your way! At the Tipton…At the Tipton…At the Tipton is your place to stay. The Tipton is the place to stay!

Major Monogram: Check in!

_Music ends_

_Camera stops filming_

Ashley: Okay, that was just lame.

Director: …Wh-?

Tyler: What she's trying to say is, we have to film the MOVIE! M-O-V-E-Y!

Director: Actually it's spelled M-O-V-I-E, but about the first part, you're right.

Dan: Yeah. Or else you're FIRED!

Director: (whimpers) Don't eat me…

_They start filming the movie_

Brandie: Karl! Karl! Wake up, Karl!

Karl: (wakes up) (weakly) Brandie…

Brandie: Karl! (hugs) I thought you had died…

Karl: (weakly) I fainted…(groans in pain) And the car accident…

Brandie: What about it?

Karl: (weakly, in pain) Bailey's gonna try to do it t-t-to you…

Brandie: Karl, don't faint.

Karl: (weakly, in pain) I'm trying not to…but…(fights to stay conscious) there's no way…

Brandie: (gasps)

Karl: (weakly, in pain) To stop…Bailey. I'm sorry.

Brandie: (choked up) Karl, stay with me. Please.

Karl: (gasps in pain) I'm not…gonna make it… (loses consciousness)

Brandie: No! (cries) Karl…

Perry: (cries) _He was so young…_

Candace: I don't even know him, yet I'm feeling sorry for him.

_EXIT Candace, Stacy and Jenny_

Major Monogram: Karl. Why does it have to be Karl? Why?!

Brandie: I miss him as much as you do, but there's absolutely no way…

_Brandie gets an idea_

Brandie: Ah-ha…

Doofenshmirtz: What are you planning, Brandie?

Brandie: To kick Bailey's a-!

Doofenshmirtz: Derriere.

Brandie: That too!

_ENTER Brandie's friend Dixie_

Dixie: Brandie, I got your call. What's wrong?

Brandie: It's Karl. He…he's gone.

Dixie: (gasps) No!

Brandie: Yes.

Dixie: Who is it? I'll make him cry!

Studio Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Brandie: Bailey.

Dixie: The new kid? No way!

Brandie: Yes way. He's evil!

Perry: _Evil, I tell you! Evil!_

Dixie: But he was so cute.

Brandie: Yes. But looks can be deceiving. And I learned that the hard way. (runs off sobbing)

_EXIT Brandie (as if it wasn't obvious)_

Dixie: I know there's a way to save Karl. How many minutes has it been?

Doofenshmirtz: I think at least…1 minute and 15 seconds…

Dixie: Good. There's still time. (flips through _1__st__ Responder_) According to this, clinical death is when you can still save the person who died. In 4-5 minutes, it's the start of irreversible damage to cells. A.K.A. biological death. Karl is still in clinical death.

_Dixie does CPR and mouth-to-mouth_

Karl: Ew! Ew! Ew!

Dixie: For the last time, it was not a kiss!

Karl: Whatever you call it…it was gross!

Major Monogram: Karl! You're okay!

_ENTER Brandie_

Brandie: (to phone) Yeah. Uh-huh. Okay. Bye. (hangs up) (sighs)

Karl: Brandie!

Brandie: Oh, even though he's gone, I can still hear his voice.

Karl: Brandie! Over here!

Brandie: Karl?!

Karl: Brandie!

_Little lovey dovey scene with…_

Brandie: Karl! You're alive! I thought you were dead!

Karl: I was. But thanks to your friend, I'm here.

_Time for another musical number_

_Music plays_

_**Music- Right Here by Miley Cyrus**_

Brandie: I'll be right here when you need me. Anytime, just keep believing and I'll be right here.

Karl: If you ever need a friend, someone to care and understand, I'll be right here.

Both: All you have to do is call my name. No matter how close or far away. Ask me once, and I'll come. I'll come running. And when I can't be with you, dream me near. Keep me in your heart and I'll appear. All ya gotta do is turn around, close your eyes, look inside…I'm right here.

Brandie: Isn't great that you know that

Both: I'm ready to go where ever you're at. Anywhere. I'll be there. All you have to do is call my name. No matter how close or far away. Ask me once, and I'll come. I'll come running. And when I can't be with you, dream me near. Keep me in your heart and I'll appear. All ya gotta do is turn around, close your eyes, look inside…

Brandie: I'm right here. Whenever you need me. There's no need to worry. You know that I'm gonna be…

Both: Right here!

_Short instrumental_

Both: Ask me once, and I'll come. I'll come running. And when I can't be with you, dream me near. Keep me in your heart and I'll appear. All ya gotta do is turn around, close your eyes, look inside…I'm right here.

Brandie: Ohh, yeah.

Karl: Yeah.

Both: I'm right here.

_Music ends_

**(A/N: Saw that coming, didn't ya? Sorry, just had to put that song there. I love it!)**

Karl: Oh, Brandie.

Brandie: Oh, Karl.

_They kiss_

Studio Audience: Whooooo!

Perry: _Oh, gross!_

_Doofenshmirtz swats Perry with a newspaper_

Perry: _Hey!_

Doofenshmirtz: This is Karl's first girlfriend. Cut him a break!

_Brandie and Karl are still kissing_

Perry: (talks) They do look happy together. (gasps) I actually…TALKED!

Karl and Brandie: (stop kissing each other) WHAT?!

Perry: I can talk! I can talk! I can talk!

Karl: Ok.

Brandie: Fine.

_They go back to kissing_

_Perry stammers_

Perry: Wha-?!

_Bailey appears in a flash of light_

Bailey: I see my little car thing didn't finish you off. Forget tomorrow. Let's just get the good vs. evil thing over with so I can defeat you and take over the world!

Karl: Bailey.

Brandie: Karl, no! You can't!

Karl: Brandie, it's the only way we're gonna defeat him. I know his weakness. It's his sister. She's the only thing more important to him than himself.

Brandie: Karl! No! It's a trap!

_Karl almost stops in time but Bailey was faster_

_Karl gets tied up_

Karl: Aw, man! And with pink, too!

Mew: What's wrong with being pink?!

Karl: Nothing! It's just that-AAAAAH-CHOOOOO!- I'm allergic.

Brandie: How can you be allergic to a color?

Karl: AAAH-CHOOOO! Hey! You're allergic to kitchen timers!

Brandie: Good point.

Bailey: And it's the last thing you'll ever hear from him! Avada Kedavara!

Brandie: NO!

_At the last second, Perry gets in the way of the Killing Curse, therefore preventing Karl from getting killed. But it came with a price…_

Karl and Major Monogram: Agent P!

+Brandie: Perry!

All three: NO!

_Brandie and Major Monogram run over while Karl, still tied up, hops over_

Brandie: Perry. No. (glares at Bailey) You knew this would happen. You knew that if you tried to kill Karl again, somebody would try to save him!

Bailey: Maybe I did. Nobody will ever know. Avada Kedavara!

_Brandie barely dodges it_

Brandie: Aaaaah!

_Karl somehow unties himself_

Karl: Y-y-you leave her alone!

_Karl steps in front of Brandie_

Karl: So, just that one of us is down does not mean we all go down! I'm not letting you hurt her as long as I live!

Bailey: This should be easy…Avada Kedav-

_Karl grabs a mirror_

_Bailey is saying the spell too fast to stop_

Bailey: Avara!

_The curse bounces off the mirror and hits Bailey_

_Bailey, instead of dies, explodes into thousands of tiny sparks like Voldemort in Harry Potter movie 2, only instantly_

Bailey: (echoes) WAAH!

Karl: Whoa. Never gonna see that again.

Brandie: But, Perry's still gone.

Perry: (weakly) Not really…

Karl and Brandie: PERRY!

Brandie: (looks at Karl) This is just like losing you all over again!

Perry: (weakly, barely audible) Karl, Brandie, Doofenshmirtz, everybody…(winces) Farewell…

_Perry dies_

Brandie: (almost dies herself)

Doofenshmirtz: CURSE YOU BAILEY THE NEW KID!!

Karl: Grrr…If Bailey were still here, I'd kill him!

Doofenshmirtz: He's the only one that ever made me feel like someone…(sobs) cared about me. (bursts into sobs) Curse you Bailey! Curse you!

Brandie: (sobs) Perry, no! (cries into Karl's shoulder)

Karl: (cuddles Brandie) There, there. It's gonna be all right.

Brandie: Oh, Karl. He gave his life to save you…And you used that bought time to defeat Bailey. (sobs) Perry would have been proud.

Doofenshmirtz: Brandie, if there's anyway I could help…

Brandie: Not unless you can go back in time and stop Bailey from killing Perry.

Doofenshmirtz: No…but I can help you feel like Perry is still there. Meet Carrie.

_A platypus that looks like Perry only a girl steps over_

Carrie: Hello. I'm Perry's sister.

Brandie: Hello, Carrie. I'm Brandie. (waves, then goes back to cuddling with Karl)

Karl: I'm Karl. And, for the record, I never knew that Agent P had a sister.

Brandie: (sobs) Perry…

Carrie: No.

Brandie: Yes.

Carrie: No!

_Both Brandie and Carrie are cuddling with Karl_

Karl: (whispers) Help me.

Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram: (whispers) No.

_Perry stirs_

Perry: (groans)

Brandie and Carrie: PERRY!

Perry: Carrie! Brandie! Karl! Doofenshmirtz! Everyone!

_Happy-happy reunion scene_

_Carrie and Perry hug each other_

_Brandie and Karl hug Carrie and Perry_

_And, well…and so on…_

Text in middle of screen: The End

_Ending credits_

_Music plays_

_**Music- True Friend by Hannah Montana**_

Brandie: We sign our cards and letters BFF.

Carrie: You've got a million ways to make me laugh.

Karl: You're looking out for me, you got my back. It's so good to have you around.

Perry: You know the secrets I could never tell.

Brandie: And when I'm quiet you break through my shell.

Carrie: Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell.

All: Cause you keep my feet on the ground. You're a true friend. You're here 'till the end.

Brandie and Karl: You pull me aside when something ain't right. Talk with me now and into the night 'till it's alright again.

All: You're a true friend.

Brandie: You don't get angry when I change the plans.

Perry: Somehow you're never out of second chances.

Carrie and Karl: Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again.

All: It's so lucky that I've found a true friend. You're here 'till the end.

Brandie and Karl: You pull me aside when something ain't right. Talk with me now and into the night 'till it's alright again.

Brandie: True friends will go to the ends of the earth 'till the find

Brandie and Karl: The things you need.

Carrie: Friends hang on through the ups and the downs

Carrie and Perry: 'Cause they've got someone to believe in!

Brandie: You're a true friend. You're here 'till the end.

All: You pull me aside when something ain't right. Talk with me now and into the night. No need to pretend. You're a true friend. You're here 'till the end.

Brandie and Karl: You pull me aside when something ain't right. Talk with me now and into the night 'till it's alright again.

All: You're a true friend!

_Cast_

_(in order of appearance)_

_Phineas - Vincent Martella_

_Perry - Dee Bradley Baker_

_Candace/Young Linda - Ashley Tisdale_

_Isabella - Alyson Stoner_

_Major Monogram - Jeff Marsh_

_Karl - Tyler Alexander Mann_

_Fireside Girls - Whoever plays them_

_Satoshi Tajiri - Himself, translated_

_Ferb - Thomas Sangster_

_Pikachu - Madison Pettis_

_Doofenshmirtz - Dan Povenmire_

_Bailey - Cole Sprouse_

_Brandie - Emily Osment_

_Jeremy/Young Doofenshmirtz - Mitchell Musso_

_Felix - Moises Arias_

_Max - Whatshisname_

_Magical Talking Sundae - Selena Gomez_

_Grub Kelp - Brian Stepanek_

_Foaly - Phill Lewis_

_Bailey's Mom - Kim Rhodes_

_Stacy and Jenny - Whoever plays them_

_Director - The guy who voices the director from Studio DC-Almost Live_

_Dixie - Herself, a.k.a. my friend_

_Carrie - Debby Ryan_

_Fades to black_

Max: (offscreen) ONE MORE SONG!

_Perry, Carrie, Brandie and Karl appear onscreen_

_Music plays_

Max: (offscreen) IT WORKED!

_**Music- See You Again by Miley Cyrus**_

Brandie: (looks at Karl like girls look at Jonas Brothers posters) I've got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim. I have a heart that will never be tamed. I knew you were something special when you spoke my name. Now I can't wait to see you again.

Karl: I've got a way of knowing when something is right. I feel like I must've known you in another life. Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes.

Both: Now I can't wait to see you again.

Perry and Carrie: The last time I freaked out! I just kept looking down! I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout! Felt like I couldn't breathe. You asked what's wrong with me. My best friend Leslie said, "Oh, she's just being Miley!" The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself. My heart can't rest 'till then. Oh, whoa. I, I can't wait to see you again.

Karl: I got this crazy feeling deep inside when you called and asked to see me tomorrow night.

Brandie: I'm not a mind reader, but I'm reading the signs

Both: That you can't wait to see me again.

Perry and Carrie: The last time I freaked out! I just kept looking down! I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout! Felt like I couldn't breathe. You asked what's wrong with me. My best friend Leslie said, "Oh, she's just being Miley!" The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself. My heart can't rest 'till then. Oh, whoa. I, I can't wait to see you again.

Brandie: I've got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim.

Brandie and Karl: The last time I freaked out! I just kept looking down! I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking 'bout! Felt like I couldn't breathe. You asked what's wrong with me. My best friend Leslie said, "Oh, she's just being Miley!" The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself. My heart can't rest 'till then. Oh, whoa. I, I can't wait to see you again. Oh, whoa. I, I can't wait

Brandie: To see you again.

_Music ends_

_Everything fades out_

The cast of Secrets Revealed: BYE, EVERYONE!

The Real End


End file.
